


In From the Cold Cover Art (MUNCLE TV) - Art

by cybel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: Illya Kuryakin was one of my earliest media crushes from the momentThe Man From Unclebegan airing back in the mid 60s. Little did I know then that I would retain that love for the next 50+ years, but here I am...





	In From the Cold Cover Art (MUNCLE TV) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-editing and uploading some of my zine poetry and stories from the late 1980s-early 1990s. The most recent is [_In From the Cold_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309860), for which I made this banner.

 


End file.
